diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheese Touch
The''' Cheese Touch '''is a type of "cooties" in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. If somebody has the Cheese Touch, they will be an outcast until they pass it onto someone else by touching them, which is pretty difficult, as no one would go near the person.The Cheese Touch is triggered by touching a moldy slice of cheese on the basketball field. As mentioned in the movie diary, the Cheese is the main antagonist of the first book and film. The Cheese Touch was first mentioned at the start of the first book, where it is revealed that The Cheese Touch originated from a piece of moldy cheese lying on the basketball court. The first person to have the cheese touch was Darren Walsh, who touched the cheese, started the whole thing and lied to everybody. Greg says he doesn't want the cheese touch started up again because he doesn't want that kind of stress in his life anymore'. The only way for people to protect themselves from the Cheese Touch is to cross their fingers. Greg ended taping his fingers together so he doesn't get it, and he got a D in handwriting, but he said it was totally worth it. At the end of the story Rowley Jefferson was forced into eating the moldy cheese by the teenagers who sprayed some fire extinguisher at Greg and Rowley at Halloween and started chasing them after Greg said "I saw your plates. We're calling the cops!" to Rowley, therefore Rowley ending The Cheese Touch, although he has the cheese touch when eating it. Greg Heffley was known to have almost The Cheese Touch, because he lied to not let everybody know that Rowley has The Cheese Touch, but almost touching the cheese was Greg's fault and an accident. In the movie, Patty got The Cheese Touch when she hugged Rowley in the end. In the Diary of a Wimpy Kid movies, the cheese used for The Cheese Touch is made out of silicone. In Double Down, someone tried to start the Cheese Touch again, however the teachers didnt want the nonsense to start again. People Known to Have The Cheese Touch *Darren Walsh *Greg Heffley (No actually, was mistaken to) *Rowley Jefferson (Only to be saved by Greg) *Abe Hall *Dieter Muller (First flim only) *Jeremy Pindle (Current) Gallery Darren with cheese touch.png|Darren Walsh with the Cheese Touch. 448px-Cheese_in_Movie.jpg|The Cheese in the movie. Cheese_Touch.jpg|The Cheese. boardgame.jpg|A real board game of Cheese Touch. Villain Cheese.PNG|Greg staring at the cheese. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (First appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Double Down Trivia *It is not known what happened to the Cheese Touch, since it was not mentioned in any book after Rodrick Rules. It is likely that it dissolved as Jeremy Pindle is not seen giving it to anyone else and since Rowley ate the cheese. Category:Games Category:Objects Category:Items Category:Food Items Category:Miscellaneous